Cops and Robbers05
Author's note #1 : These characters are from S.H.I.E.L.D. High Role-Play Wiki. The characters belong to Miramc22, LivvyLove17, MermaidatHeart, and Noahm450 their roleplayers. Author's note #2 : This is a continuation of Cops and Robbers04. It will only make sense if you read the link above. ---- OMG, what? How? How does an alien fit into a fight against two girls in the sidewalk? Glad you asked. Jade was just about to shoot, when to my left, a bright blue-white flash appeared, which scared the crap out of me. Oh, no, it wasn't the flash which scared me. It was what came out of it. A man, with freaking blue skin. His face was partially blue, and purple in the middle. He was wearing some sorta turtleneck-jumpsuit outfit, which was velvet red. Patterns were all over his body, and on his left eye, there was a gold eye-patch looking thing, except for the part that covered his eye wasn't there. Instead, it was just a gold borderline, that broke once it reached the middle. Jade noticed the alien person too. She lowered her gun, and stared at him. "What the- who are you?! Are...are you an ally of her?!" "Are you kidding?!" I protested, trying to remind her that it was still me against her. "I've never seen that dude before in my life!" The alien dude didn't respond to Jade's question. Instead, he did the last thing I expected it to do. He drew two freakishly long knives, and slammed both of them against our necks, therefore jamming me into the wall, and Jade into a street lamp. Then he grit his teeth, and managed to say: "Which one of you is the one vandalizing of the newspapers in that office?!" Oh, so he was a girl. I briefly thought, before Jade's hand that had taken my power away, pointed at me, and dropped her gun onto the street. The alien girl turned in my direction, her pitiless black eyes staring into my soul. "You. Where's your little friends, eh? And give me an answer, or that blondie over there won't live to see the next sunrise." I took a deep breath, holding back tears of pain. "But...I'm not the one who's doing it." "Sure you're not!" The alien woman rolled her eyes. "Wait!" I glanced up. The voice was Jade. Jade Maack, who had recently just gotten into a fight against me, and threatened to use a freaking gun on me, was standing up for me. I could see that she didn't want to kill me anymore. She actually looked kinda pitiful for me, like I was actually someone she cared about. "Don't hurt her. I lied to you, because I wanted to protect myself. I'm the one who's vandalizing the papers. Me, and my friends. Leave her alone, and hurt me." The alien woman lowered the knife across my neck. She was enraged. "You. How dare you lie to me." Jade started crying. "They...they're upstairs in the building. Fifth floor. All three of my friends." She collapsed on the sidewalk, tears ruining her mascara. "Stupid mascara!" The alien woman gave both of us dirty looks, before slipping into the office without a word. My heart melted. I ran up to Jade, and wrapped my arms around her. "Thank you, but, why did you do that?." "You don't get it, do you?" Jade looked up at me. "I can't stand seeing someone die, and having it be my fault! Even the people I hate! It...it just...." "It already happened to you?" I presumed. She didn't reply, but I knew the answer. "Not all bad guys are bad guys, are they?" Jade wiped her tears. "Look, Michelle-" "Mikaela." "Maybe there's a chance we can team up and stop that creepy alien woman from hurting both of our friends?" To respond, I took her hand, and helped her up. Both she and I had shed blood from our fight, but it wasn't anything that could be healed. And I said: "Come on. Just this once, we can be friends." With that, we took off, and pushed the doors to the newspaper building, which we both had been prohibited from going into, opening them in unison. Category:Stories Category:CAR Parts Category:TGJG Parts